


The warmth you provide

by JesseTheComet



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caretaker Arin, Dan is an angel, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of TV shows, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: Dan hasn't slept in four days. Time for Arin to fix that.





	The warmth you provide

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an Ihop.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Dan was so goddamn tired. He couldn't remember the last time he slept. Three, four days? The days just sort of melted together by that point. It was Moon o clock. Arin was still at the Grump Space, as far as he knew. Dan was laying down in the dark, desperately trying to fall asleep. His insomnia was acting up again. He had four thick blankets on him but he was still freezing.

He would've been warm if Arin had been holding him.

The bags under his eyes were heavy, weighing his entire body down as he stood up to get a glass of water. He glances at the clock. 4:56 AM. He sighs. He might as well be up for the day. Entering the kitchen, his body tenses as the knob to the front door jiggles. He relaxes as he sees Arin's soft face pop in.

“What're you doing up?” He questions. Dan walks forward into the counter, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. His knees shake. “Can't sleep.” He's so tired that his words come out as a mumble, his mouth not even working properly. “Dan? You okay, baby?” He can vaguely feel himself swaying with the glass in his hand.

He has the mindset to set it down as the floor comes closer to his face. Arin rushes forward, narrowly catching him. “Dan! Shit! What's wrong?!” He presses a hand to his forehead, but it's a normal temperature. He sighs, holding Dan by the waist and propping him up. “Let's get you to bed..”

“Will you hold me?” Arin smiles. “Of course I will. You know I'll always hold you, sweetheart.” He tries to pick up Dan, but he's so lanky he only kinda drags him to their room. The TV is playing Grey's Anatomy on low. He tucks Dan in, taking off all of his clothing off except his boxers. Holding him close to his body, he notes how cold he is. 

He touches their feet together, shivering. He can only hope that his body warmth will make Dan feel better. Arin puts his nose in Dan's neck, squeezing him. He felt so bad for not noticing that Dan was having problems sleeping. “...Danny?” A fond smile comes over his face as he realizes Dan is already asleep. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
